As of to date the general fixtures associated with a typical lavatory include a commode, a sink, a shower/bathtub, a mirror, and storage cabinets. Many variations of all of the fixtures accept the commode have been proposed and resolved so as to provide a more appealing appearance. As a result most lavatories available today include beautiful cabinets, shower/tubs, sinks, and mirrors. However, the standard commode has not yet been aesthetically altered and thus the commode tends to be the most unappealing fixture within the lavatory. Also, due to the standard design commodes are very difficult to keep clean and can become a true eyesore. One of the main disadvantages with the standard commode is the fact that it must be installed onto a wax-ring mounted directly over the sewer outlet pipe. This type of wax-ring mounting causes numerous problems. For example, the wax-ring over time deforms and/or sinks and this causes not only leakage but also the commode tends to tilt and become unstable. Furthermore, the wax-ring mounting causes a crevasse between the commode and the wax-ring and the crevasse tends to accumulate unsightly grime that is difficult to remove and can also become unsanitary. As a result it is clearly apparent that the standard commode and its interconnection onto the sewer outlet pipe needs to be modified not only to improve function but also to be aesthetically pleasing.
In the past numerous attempts have been proposed to either conceal the standard commode and/or modify it in a manner that is more appealing. However, each attempt or suggested modification have numerous inherent disadvantages, all of which the present invention recognizes, addresses and resolves in a new and novel manner heretofore not taught.
Within the known prior art most suggested or proposed concepts include no modification to the actual commode but simply teach a means for concealing the standard commode within an outer cabinet structure or the like. For reference note U.S. Pat. Nos. D454,185, 2,749,068 and the most recent 7,174,578. Each of which resolve the aesthetic issue by simply installing substantially an exterior seat so as to enclose and conceal the standard commode therein. Also, for convenience the exterior seat assembly may include shelves and/or compartments for storage of articles associated with the commode, such as toilet paper, cleaning supplies, etc.
Still further known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,341 which teaches a chair having a covering for the commode, the tank, the hinged seat, the bowl and the flushing handle. Further provided the chair includes arm rests and a foot pedal assembly operably connected to the hinged seat cover for positioning the seat cover between an open and closed position.
All of the known prior art simply provide an exterior structure for camouflaging and containment of the typical commode having the standard water closet therein. None of the cited references recognize the problems associated with the standard commode/water-closet other than its unsightly appearance. Thus, the problems associated with the standard commode/water-closet mounted onto a wax-ring have not been resolved nor even recognized heretofore.